


Blindsided

by spiciest_author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AND GAY, Blind Date, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo is a dork, M/M, a few mentions of sexual things, and i love him, but his heart is in the right place, but i keep it Lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiciest_author/pseuds/spiciest_author
Summary: “Genji, I have never liked one of your friends,”“No, you will like him! He’s nice!”“The last time you said that, I ended up at a tropical-fruit-filled penis party,” Hanzo insisted.Hanzo doesn't really like this whole "blind date" thing, but, well. He gets dinner, and maybe an attractive guy to look at. He'll tolerate it.





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> It took me too long to do this. I kinda hate it but if i edit it i will never post it. ace hanzo is... in the works? so. just read this. plz. also, the title is temporary. tell me if you think of a better one.

“Hanzo. Hanzo! _HANZO_! Hanzohanzohanzohanzohanzohan—”

Hanzo groaned, sinking into his bed and trying to ignore the pounding that Genji called “knocking” and he called “trying to break down the door”. Maybe, if he was very quiet, Genji would think he was out.

“Hanzo, I know you’re in there! Your apartment keys are by the front door! Let me in.”

Damn it.

“The door is not locked,” he called, accepting he wouldn’t get anything done in the next year. Genji shoved the door open like it owed him money and flopped onto Hanzo’s bed, jostling the laptop Hanzo was balancing on his thighs.

 

“Are you busy?”

“Yes.”

“Great! Anyways, I have a question for you.”

“I just said—”

“How’s Grindr working out for you? Don’t tell me you’re not on it, I know your secrets.”

Hanzo stared at him for a long moment before sighing.

“It has… been bad. There is a lot of… well. People are racist.”

“I know! What are you doing on Friday?”

“Why do you ask?”

 

There’s another silent staring match.

 

“I have work in the morning, but I should be home by 6 if I leave at five exactly,”

“So you don’t have any night plans?”

“No. Have you made plans for me again, Genji? I told you to quit that.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to, but the stars aligned, Hanzo.”

Hanzo groaned, closing his laptop and setting it on the bedside table. This needs his full attention. The last time he half-assed a discussion with Genji, he ended up at a pineapple-themed rave-slash-swingers-party.

 

“What am I doing, then, this Friday?”

“Well, the plans aren’t set, ‘cause I had to ask you. So. Would you be interested in going on a date?”

“With who?”

“A friend.”

“One of _your_ friends?” Hanzo asked. Genji’s friends were very much not his friends, and for a good reason. They tended to be a bit much, and they liked to go to weird, fruity sex raves. No thank you.

“Yes, but—” Genji said quickly, noticing the look on Hanzo’s face, “—he’s, like, a friend of a friend. Or he was! And then we started to hang out more, and now we’re Actual Friends. You’ll like him.”

“Genji, I have never liked _one_ of your friends,”

“No, you will like him! He’s nice!”

“The last time you said that, I ended up at a tropical-fruit-filled penis party,” Hanzo insisted.

“I already apologized for that! Besides, he’s not like most of my friends. He has a real job, and he goes to bed before midnight, and he doesn’t like clubbing.”

“How can you be friends with someone that goes against your entire personality?”

“You’re such an asshole, Hanzo.”

“Yes.”

“So, are you free or not? Can I tell this guy to pick you up at 8?”

Hanzo thought about it, fidgeting with his sweater. He hadn’t been on a date in a while, but talking to people was hard. Besides, it wasn’t like he was single and miserable. Although, if this guy was different from Genji’s usual crowd, he might be tolerable…

“What is he like?” he asked. There’s no way he’s going on a date without knowing anything.

“Wait, really? You’re saying yes?!”

“I am saying _what is he like_. I need information.”

“Ugh. Do you even know how blind dates work? His name is Jesse, he’s 37, and he doesn’t do drugs. I also have it on good authority that he’s got, and I quote, “an absolutely fantastic dick”, which is obviously very important.” Genji said, grinning in his annoying-little-brother way.

 

“I do not care about his dick.”

“Bullshit, you don’t.”

“I do not! What does he do? What is he like?”

“That’s the stuff you ask _on a first date_ , so you have something to talk about! Honestly. He’s polite and good-looking, what else do you want?”

“ _Fine,_ ” Hanzo groaned, throwing his hands up. “Set it up. But I want to meet, not get picked up.”

“Seriously?! Awesome! Okay, you’re going to Lemongrass on Friday. 8 pm. Don’t be late, obviously.”

\--

 

Friday came a lot faster than Hanzo had been prepared for. Usually the afternoon dragged on, but Hanzo finds the clock speeding once it passes 3 pm. He also feels his anxiety ramping up—he almost threw up on the drive home. _It will be_ fine _,_ he tells himself. _If you hate him, you can just leave. You are not getting married. Calm down. Genji said he was nice._ Hanzo really is considering faking a traffic problem to get out of this thing. He’s about to take out his phone to tell Genji he’s not feeling well, please cancel, when he gets a text.

 

Genji: hey youre leaving soon right

Genji: or maybe ur in the car idk

Genji: don’t b nervous I kno u are probably but jesse’s great!!

Genji: Im really glad u said yes cause ive been kinda worried that ur always alone yknow

Genji: anyways have fun!!! Lmk if I should stay out of the house tonight lol

 

Hanzo sighed as he read the messages. Genji was worried about him? He pestered him about never leaving the house, but…

 

Hanzo: I am leaving now. You can come home whenever. I do not “put out” on the first date.

Hanzo: one of us has to have dignity.

 

\--

_It’s 7:57. You are meeting at 8. He still has 3 minutes. It’s fine._ Hanzo stressed. _Maybe he’s parking right now!_ _7:58…_ Hanzo hurriedly closed his phone, shoving it into his pocket. If he stared at the clock he’d do nothing but panic. His worried thoughts are interrupted by the roar of a red motorcycle tearing down the road, taking the right turn just barely in time. _Wow. What an asshole_.

 

It was probably almost 8 o’clock. It was fine. Maybe he had to park far away. Or maybe he took the wrong turn somewhere. He wasn’t being stood up. He was NOT. Nervously, he turns to the right to see a man half-jogging right at him, wearing—were those _cowboy boots?_

 

“Uh, hey.” the guy said, stopping in front of Hanzo and smoothing his hair back. “You, uh. Are you Hanzo? Genji’s brother?”

 

Hanzo can feel his jaw drop as his brain stops working. Cowboy boot guy sounded like an actual cowboy. And more importantly, he was… gorgeous. He had a very cozy, wool-lined leather jacket on over dark blue jeans. His hair was exceptionally fluffy-looking, and he had a soft beard framing some extremely kissable lips. So smooth, and full, and… pulling down in the corners. His eyebrows furrowed slightly over warm brown eyes. Wow, they actually sparkled, even though he was frowning. Wait, frowning?

 

Oh, right. The cowboy was talking to him.

 

“Um. What?” Hanzo asked. He’s making a fantastic first impression.

“Yer Hanzo, right?”

“Y-yes! I am. That is me. Correct.” He should be embarrassed, but oh, that voice! Hanzo feels his heart _flutter._ This has never happened in his life. “Sorry. I am much more coherent, usually, I promise. I just—this dick just sped down the road on a motorcycle, and then I noticed a guy with cowboy boots running at me, and you are absolutely stunning—” he slapped a hand over his mouth, giggling nervously. What was happening to him?

 

Cowboy blushes—just a soft little thing—and scratches his neck with a sheepish smile.

“That was me, actually. Thought I was gonna be late an’ I didn’ want ya feelin’ like ya got stood up,”

“I think I could survive a minute. What was your name, again?”

“Jesse. Jesse McCree, at yer service,”

“Shimada Hanzo,” he replied, offering his hand for a handshake. Jesse -the-Cowboy takes it and brings it up to his face, pressing a gentle kiss to Hanzo’s knuckles.

“D’ya wanna go inside? It’s gettin’ kinda chilly,”

“Sure,” Hanzo said weakly. He’s going to melt into a little gay puddle, and it’s going to be the best moment of his little gay life.

\--

The restaurant was one of those cute, trendy places that still served normal food and not “artisanal sea foam” or something like that. Hanzo loves it, but it’s a bit pricy to buy all the time, to his disappointment. They’re tucked into a corner table near a window that offers a nice view of the street and the other small stores and restaurants.

 

“So, what’s good here?” Jesse asks, once they’ve ordered drinks. “I’ve never been.”

“You have never been to Lemongrass?! Everything is good, but their noodles are great. Get the Pad Thai, you can order it not spicy if you want.”

“I might order it extra spicy, actually.”

“Do not! It is already strong,” Hanzo said. “I made that mistake before.”

Jesse grins and Hanzo huffs a little laugh. Their waiter comes by again to take their order and pick up the menus. Hanzo had been puzzling over something since Jesse came up to him.

“Jesse, how did you know who I was?”

“Oh, Genji said to look for an “Asian hipster-punk hybrid” and I did m’ best.”

“I am not a hipster,” Hanzo sighed. “I do not go to farmer’s markets or art walks or anything!”

“You don’t go ta farmer’s markets? They’re so much fun!”

“It… is a _market_. Do you get excited about Food 4 Less?”

“Wh—no! Look, they’re not like a grocery store. There’s music an’ stuff. Snacks. Lemme take ya to one, they’re nice!” Jesse insisted.

“Mr. McCree, are you asking me on a second date when we have only started our first?”

“Sure. Could just be a casual thing, too.”

 

They fall into a nervous silence, Hanzo fidgeting with his shirtsleeves.

“So… I have not really been on a date in… a while. And I am not very good at it,” he stuttered. Jesse sighs in what seems like relief, taking a sip of his drink.

“Oh, hell, neither have I! ‘s tough out there, an’ the last dates I was on didn’ end too great,”

“Ugh, the last date I was on, the guy called me… well, some Words because I did not want to go home with him. We had known each other for an _hour_!” Hanzo groaned. Jesse laughed, putting a hand on his face.

“I was at a bar ‘round last month, guy near ‘bout threw a drink at me ‘cause I told ‘im I was bi. Said it “proved” I was checkin’ out the girl behind the bar. Hell, we were hookin’ up, not getting’ engaged!”

“That’s terrible!”

“I know! An’ ya know what? I was just tryin’ ta get a refill!”

Their laughter is interrupted by their dinner showing up, steam setting Hanzo’s stomach growling. He feels a blush rising to his face and tries to cover it up by unwrapping the utensils from his napkin.

“I’m hungry! I got lunch at work and it was really early,” he insisted at Jesse’s grin.

“Hey, this smells amazin’, I ain’t judgin’. Where the hell d’ya work that they give ya food?”

“Very boring office jobs. Being a secretary pays okay, but it is very dull.”

“Secretary? Ya got those tall socks an’ a pencil skirt?”

“Maybe,” Hanzo said slyly, busying himself with his noodles. “What do you do, Jesse?”

“Aw, I have a tattoo place. Well, it’s my dad’s, but I’m in charge, mostly. ‘s pretty fun stuff. Y’ain’t morally opposed ta tats, are ya?”

“I’d be a hypocrite if I was. I have a tattoo that runs down the entire left side of my body,”

“Wow! Musta taken ages,”

“It did. I think I took a nap halfway through my thigh.”

\--

Conversation with Jesse flows in a way that Hanzo could never have imagined. He’s interested in Hanzo’s (admittedly rather boring) life and laughs at his jokes. And he is funny, with the kind of sincerity that makes his crazy stories entertaining instead of “clearly made up”. And he is very cute, which is a huge plus. Well, not cute—he was an adult man with a beard. But he was extremely handsome. Usually, Hanzo shied away from people like Jesse. Big and Loud was not his idea of a good time, but Jesse manages to keep conversation going where Hanzo would clam up. They’re getting along fantastically until the bill comes. Jesse was insisting on paying.

“I can cover the bill,” Hanzo said, pulling out his wallet.

“So can I!”

“Yes, but let me pay. I didn’t pick the place, but—”

“Yeah, an’ neither did I. I can pick up the damn check.”

“Wait a minute,” Hanzo grabbed his phone, opening his messages. “Ven…mo… me… 50… bucks…”

“What’re ya doing?”

“Getting the shithead to pay for this! He asked us out on this, he should cover the bill!”

Jesse bursts out laughing, and Hanzo does too.

“Now that’s a fuckin’ power move!” The phone vibrates. “What’d he say?”

“He says, “you’re an asshole” and “fine”. He also wants you to know he has a knife,”

“Oh, no. I hope he doesn’t think I left ya or somethin’”

“No, he just likes to act tough,” Hanzo said, putting his card into the bill.

“Lemme tip, at least?”

“Fine.”

Jesse put a ten on top of the check, frowned, took it back, and replaced it with a twenty.

“Quite a tip,”

“I can afford it, so, why not?”

“Why not, indeed,” Hanzo agreed. He generally judged people by how they treated their waiters, and Jesse was passing every test he had.

\--

“So,” said Jesse, after they’ve paid. “I, uh, I had a real good time in there. An’ I was thinkin’, y’know, that maybe we could do this again? Up ta you, of course! But… maybe I could get yer number?”

Hanzo stared at him. Jesse liked him? People… did not do that.

“I. Yes! Of course! But… why?”

“Why what?”

“Well, people think I am boring? Usually I am around Genji’s friends, of course, and they are…”

“Insane?”

“Yes! But even with other people. I am too quiet, apparently.”

“Well, I’m too noisy, apparently, so I guess we balance out.” Jesse shrugged, offering up his phone. Hanzo took it, putting his name number in with a little grin. He hands it back and Jesse tapped around, adding a blue heart emoji.

“Moving rather fast, with emojis already.”

“Heck, yer just that cute,”

\--

Despite Hanzo assuring him it was unnecessary, Jesse insists on walking him to his car. _‘s polite_ , he explained, opening the driver door for Hanzo and ushering him in. Hanzo finds himself blushing again—frankly, his face has been a light shade of red all evening. Look, the cowboy is very sweet, okay? He mumbles a “bye”, asks shyly if maybe Jesse would like to see him again sometime. He gets an _absolutely, sugar_ , a wink, and a gently closed door.

\--

Hanzo: Genji

Hanzo: Do you remember when I was mean to you?

Genji: Uh… no???? When??

Hanzo: Ever. Every time.

Genji: sure?????

Hanzo: I take it back. You are my favorite person on the planet.

Genji: what ?? are you ok

Hanzo: He walked me to my CAR.

Genji: ohhhhh yeah lol

Genji: so was the date good

Hanzo: HE KISSED THE BACK OF MY HAND LIKE A JANE AUSTEN NOVEL! It was so romantic I think I died.

Genji: I will take that as a yes.

Genji: Please don’t gay and drive

Hanzo: I will gay and drive. I will gay and everything. Also I am getting married.

Genji: I will cancel your cards just get home plz

Hanzo: you can be my best man

Genji: you have 15 minutes 2 b home or im hunting u down

\--

Genji is about to call the bank when he hears keys jingling. Hopefully traffic was bad and Hanzo didn’t actually stop at Jared’s or something. It was tough to return engagement rings.

“So how was it?” he called in the direction of the door, hearing it shut.

“It was fantastic. Why does he own cowboy boots?” Hanzo asked, walking in to the kitchen.

“Oh? He didn’t wear the hat?”

“He has a _hat?”_

“He has the whole cowboy outfit. Chaps and everything,”

“Chaps?” Hanzo asked, eyes glazing over slightly.

“Hey!” Genji said, snapping his fingers in front of Hanzo’s face. “Be horny somewhere else.”

“I am not—”

“Yes you are. Tell me you came straight home and didn’t stop at a jeweler’s.”

“I have some sense, Genji.”

“Yeah, and you also have a whole bunch of gay.”

“You are such a pain. Good night.”

“It’s not even 10 pm!”

“ _Good night_ , Genji.”

 

Hanzo hurried to his room, hastily discarding his clothes in favor of a pair of sweats. He has a new message, unknown number, that reads _howdy_ , with a cowboy emoji. Hanzo replies with _You own chaps?_ Before going in to change the contact name.

 

Jesse: sure do darlin

Jesse: wanna see em?

Hanzo: are you wearing them to bed?

Jesse: nah but I can pull em on

Jesse: img_file

 

Hanzo squinted at the picture preview. Something seemed off about it.

 

Hanzo: are you wearing tan pants or something?

Jesse: or something ;)

Hanzo: ??

 

Hanzo opens up the actual message.

 

Hanzo: oh

Hanzo: I think I’ll keep this picture. If you don’t mind.

Jesse: not at all, darlin. Have fun.

Hanzo: I will.

 

**Author's Note:**

> one day i won't write so much dialogue. One day.  
> If you're curious, this is set in Chicago! However, Lemongrass is actually a restaurant in south florida... cause that's where I live!! They go to a place called Green Basil. Their menu seems nice.


End file.
